


The Sorting Hat

by firststar46



Series: Sakamichi Magical School [1]
Category: Hinatazaka46 (Band), Keyakizaka46 (Band)
Genre: Harry Potter AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 23:32:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19756003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firststar46/pseuds/firststar46
Summary: Many want to enter the Sakamichi Magical School, but how many will pass the Sorting Hat audition?





	The Sorting Hat

_“Where do you think you will be sorted in?”_

_“I want to enter Nogizaka! I want to be in such a wonderful house!”_

_“Ahh! Good choice! Hinatazaka is not so bad too, don’t you think? Their uniforms are cute!”_

_“They have a similar vibe to Nogizaka. If you are more interested in Muggle Studies, you should enter Hinatazaka.”_

_“What about you, uh….” The girl seated next to her whispered. “Yama… Yamasaki-san?”_

“I want to enter Keyakizaka.” Yamasaki Ten firmly answered, much to the surprise of the girls around her.

_“You must be kidding.”_

_“They are that cult, right?”_

_“The so called House of Dark Art.”_

_“I heard they raise a serpent under their castle.”_

_“They have some people who can speak Parseltongue…. That must mean something, right?”_

_“Yamasaki-san, don’t stray into the dark path!”_

“You guys are just assuming.” Ten laughed. “I’m sure they’ll be fine.”

The girls around her looked worried still, but before they could say something else, a bell loudly rang. The light inside the hall they are in flickers when the door in the side of the podium opens. A person, wearing a neat white robe, greeted them with a smile. In his hand, the famous Sorting Hat. It looks to be in a better condition than Ten expected, looked friendlier too.

“Good evening, youngsters.” The man welcomed them. “I sure hope that you enjoyed the warm snack we have prepared, and already rested enough. My name of Konno, I am the Deputy Head Teacher of the three Sakamichi.”

“Now we have come to the end of the night, and the starting line of your magical journey.” Konno continued. “Nogizaka, Keyakizaka, Hinatazaka. The three house of Sakamichi have their own speciality and peculiarity, and tonight we will be sorting several of you into our houses.”

‘Several?’. The specific use of word caused a ruckus. Many expected that the letter means that they are accepted, as it is the way things go in the past.

“Well now, without further ado, we shall start.”  
One by one, potential students are called forward, starting with a long haired girl with a squirrel like face.

“Inoue Rina, Keyakizaka!”

“Kaki Haruka, Nogizaka!”

“Kamimura Hinano, Hinatazaka!”

“Fujiyoshi Karin, Keyakizaka!”

One by one, people are sorted into a house. Once sorted, they are told to get their luggage, then go through the same door Konno came from, where they will be waiting until the sorting process is finished. Most of the time, the hat is quiet and gave no response. Konno would remove the hat from the poor girl’s head, and told her that she have been rejected to enter this year.

“It’s not that you are not courageous enough, not stoic enough, not cheerful enough, or lacking any values that we treasure. It just that this might not be your time, or perhaps this is not the place where you can shine.” Konno comfort the failed girls, many of them are crying.

“Yamasaki Ten.” Konno finally called her, no doubt one of the last name to be called tonight. She nervously climb the podium, looking down so that she won’t stumble and fall. Once seated, Konno slowly put the hat on her head.

“You want to be in Keyakizaka. That is all you ever want” The hat mumbles. “You are a big dreamer, who aims for the top of the sky and further beyond. Perhaps, you will not only carry yourself there, but your housemate also.”

“Keyakizaka!” The sorting hat announces, and Ten grins as wide as she possibly could.

“Congratulations.” Konno grinned back. “Go through the door over there. Someone will come and pick you soon. Please don’t forget your belongings.”

Ten did as she was told, saying quick goodbyes to the girls she spoke with just sometime ago. She paused in front of the door, studying the empty stone hallway, before taking a step back then jumping forward for a dramatic entry.

“Uwah--!” She gasped as she almost slip on the ground, and soon realizing that she have arrived someplace different. She is in a modest sized courtyard, with a big tree grown at the center of it. It must be a Zelkova tree, the symbol of now-her house.

In front of her, stood the tall tower of Keyakizaka tower, one of the three standing in Sakamichi castle. A green banner covered one of the side, the white Tengu symbol printed on it. It is quite far but Ten can make out the banners hung on the other two tower. The purple Nogizaka banner with Kitsune, and the blue Hinatazaka banner with the Sun. The other girls who have passed into Keyakizaka stood nearby with their items, one of them beckons for her to come closer. She regrouped with the other, waiting to be let in.

"What kind of house do you think thy will be?" Someone started.

"I heard that the prefect-- Our Prefect, can communicate with Thestral." A girl who introduced herself as Matsudaira Riko said in a whisper. "Supposedly there is also someone who have befriended a pack of hell hounds."

"Our house sure made no attempt to tune down the rumors." Another girl by the name of Matsuda Rina laughed, just as a wooden door to the castle opened, showing a woman in a black robe.

“You must be our new students! Welcome to Keyaki Tower.” She greeted. “Come on in, before you catch a cold.”

“Put your belongings here, it will be taken care of.” The woman pointed at a corner, and they do as they are asked. “You must be hungry, yes?”

Some of them nods, Ten included, while some show a sheepish smile.

“Follow me, warm meal have been prepared for you in the dining hall.” Ten let out a sigh of relief, glad that she can finally fill in her empty stomach. She and the other whispers among themselves as they walk the hallway, wondering about what’s hidden behind the big door they passed by and making guess about the magical paintings they have come across.

“Do you think they really raise a serpent underneath the tower?”

“Do you think the legends are true? Maybe we can actually find the Sword!”

Ten couldn’t wait to explore every nook and cranny of this place, couldn’t wait to meet her seniors, her teachers and becoming a good magician. Soon, they arrived in front of a golden door, beautifully decorated. The woman in front of them pushed open the door, and all they see is darkness.

“Huh?” Someone said.

Ten felt like her heart have sunk, her mind is filled with confusion. She see shadows creeping closer toward them, a white mask covering their face. She could hear the girls’ whispering, their not visible eyes studying the new students.

The House of Dark Art---

With a loud bang, the candles are lit at the same time.

“Surrrpppprissseee!!!” The girls’ pitch black robe turned green as they loudly welcome them, standing as they throw their white mask away.

“Ah yikes, look at how pale they look.” A tall girl pointed out. “Maybe this is not such a good idea after all.”

“Uh, are you guys okay?” A girl with bright blonde hair approached one of them, Tamura Hono. “Sorry if we shocked you. We thought this will be a great welcome.”

“A-Ah it’s okay, we are just too exhausted.” Hono gave a reply. “I’m happy that you went through all this trouble to surprise us.”

“Still, we shouldn’t be scaring the new students like this. I’m the prefect of this house, Sugai Yuuka.” The girl with smooth long black hair grinned, and with a swing of her wand, the new student’s grey colored robe turned Keyakizaka green. “With this, you are officially one of us. Welcome to Keyakizaka!”

**Author's Note:**

> dumb and fun idea that i really enjoy thinking - writing about.
> 
> some quick world building note:  
> Nogizaka -> Their strongest point is Alchemy and Charms. The most popular house, everyone want to enter them. They are like the Beauxbatons.  
> Keyakizaka -> Their strongest point is Dark Art and Defense Against Dark Art. Have rumors that they are Death Eaters, Dark Cult and such. They are like Durmstrang.  
> Hinatazaka -> Strongest point is Muggle Studies and Transfiguration. They are like Hogwarts houses put into one.
> 
> Feel free to write a story using this setting :)!


End file.
